


Fallen Throne

by The_Exile



Series: Phantasy Star short fics for FFFC [48]
Category: Phantasy Star, Phantasy Star IV
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25554985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/pseuds/The_Exile
Summary: With Lashiec defeated once again, Rune and Chaz argue over if it was ever the man's fault, given how much he was deceived by Dark Force.
Series: Phantasy Star short fics for FFFC [48]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830340
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Little & Monthly Specials 2020





	Fallen Throne

**Author's Note:**

> for FFFC 100th Special Challenge. table D. prompt 46 'sovereign God'

The bright silvery-blue light that flared from the Eclipse Torch expanded to consume the entire Air Castle. First the withered husk of Undead King LaShiec was burned to ashes, a distorted scowl of rage and agony frozen on his face, his hollow eyes staring balefully at Rune, no doubt seeing his old enemy Lutz in the man's features. Seconds later, the ground shook as the ancient palace began to crumble to dust, ready to join its master.

With a shrill blast on an Escapipe, the party was aboard the waiting spaceship, which immediately sped up to escape the blast.

"I pity that man," Rune sighed.

Chaz looked at him and raised an eyebrow. Rune never showed any pity or mercy to enemies. The rest of his own party could barely stand to talk to him most of the time. From the faraway look in his eyes, the younger man realised that it was Lutz talking now, not Rune.

"He would have made a decent King. He was strict but fair, before Dark Force got to him, told him he could have the whole solar system, become a God Incarnate, if he only made a deal. It probably looked so simple." 

"Just like Zio," said Chaz.

Rune nodded, "Poor guy said he was gonna be made immortal. He was probably just scared of death."

"But he killed so many to escape death himself," said Chaz, "And I bet LaShiec was worse."

Rune nodded, his face solemn beyond his years, "That he was. A lot of people went missing, all over Algol, back then, for the slightest crime. All sacrifices for Dark Force. I don't regret killing him. I regret that it had to be done, that it ever happened at all."

"It wasn't your fault either," Chaz told him. 

Lutz smiled.


End file.
